1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display driving apparatus which can drive a flat display such as a liquid crystal display or a plasma display in a rotating manner in horizontal direction, as well as drive up and down in vertical directions while allowing the flat display to tilt backward and forward.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional flat display driving apparatus, there is one by which a display is moved in horizontal directions in a rotating manner by an electric motor while tilting into a tilt direction by the electric motor (for example, refer to the Patent References 1 and 2).
Moreover, there are other examples in which a display is moved in a rotating manner in horizontal directions and also tilted backward and forward by hand (for example, refer to Patent Reference 3) and one in which a display is moved up and down and also tilted backward and forward by hand (for example, refer to Patent Reference 4).
However, none of these conventional apparatuses can perform rotating movement in horizontal directions, vertical up and down movement, and tilting backward and forward. Moreover, there was no apparatus in which all these movements are driven by an electric motor.    [Patent Reference 1] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-258055    [Patent Reference 2] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-304679    [Patent Reference 3] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-208080    [Patent Reference 4] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-300922